marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shi'ar (Race)
Birds, Shi-ar | Identity = | Affiliation = Shi'ar Empire | BaseOfOperations = Chandilar, or possibly AerieDeathbird says "I am of the Aerie, the royal nest of Shi'ar" in . This suggests that Aerie might be the capitol building or even some section of that building (royal family creche?) rather than the name of the planet. | BodyType = Semi-Humanoid | AvgHeight = 6'0" | AvgWeight = Variable | Eyes = | Hair = No hair | Skin = Pink or purple | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | NumberOfEyes = 2 | SpecialAdaptations = The Shi'ar possess both avian and mammalian characteristics, with feathers rather than hair atop their heads and vestigial remains of wings sprouting from their wrists (older specimens and genetic throwbacks have fully functional wings). All Shi'ar possess extraordinary strength and endurance. | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Alien avian species | GalaxyOfOrigin = Shi'ar Galaxy | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Chandilar, or possibly Aerie | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #97 | Overview =The Shi'ar are a avian-descended humanoid race of extraterestrial beings that hail from the planet Chandilar, located in the large Shi'ar Galaxy. They are technologically advanced and extremely militaristic conquering every world in their galaxy forming the Shi'ar Empire. | HistoryText = * Shi'ar History Biology Close to to humans, the Shi'ar have specific biological and physiological features. Technology * Shi'ar Technology Culture Law Politics Government Though the empire grew to include hundreds of thousands of different sentient species and worlds, the Shi'ar race controlled and governed the empire. Its central base of power was located on the "throneworld" Chandilar, while the Shi'ar homeworld was called Aerie (it is unknown if the planet still exists). The leader of the empire was given the title Majestor (male) or Majestrix (female) and was a hereditary position, occupied by members of the royal family of the Shi'ar. The Neramani family was the most recent to represent the royal bloodline. Not all races had the same rights in the Imperium, as the Shi'ar appeared to have a disproportionate influence on its governance. It was nominally ruled over by a high council, which had representatives from a large majority of the alien races that existed within the Imperium. However, in practice, the head of the council (the Majestor or Majestrix) exercised strong executive control and could institute policy virtually by decree. Relations The Shi'ar Empire was one of the most advanced and expansive civilizations in the universe, spanning entire galaxies. It was mainly an economic co-operative, where trade with other galactic powers was its driving force. The leader of the empire was protected by his or her own personal guard, the Imperial Guard, which was made up of the most powerful and elite soldiers from throughout the Empire, and led by a praetor. The military itself (outside of the Imperial Guard) consisted almost exclusively of Shi'ar personnel, at least in most of the command positions. Though having warlike and militaristic ancestry, the Shi'ar Empire largely occupied the role of peacekeepers in many interstellar affairs. For example, Empress Lilandra Neramani tried to broker peace between the Kree Empire and the Skrull Empire to help bring an end to their devastating war, she sought interstellar accord when deciding how to end the threat of the Dark Phoenix, and attempted to avenge the destruction of Tarnax IV, the Skrull throneworld, by Galactus. However, it should also be noted that Empress Lilandra was personally responsible for authorizing the use of the Nega-bomb weapon, devastating the Kree Empire during Operation: Galactic Storm, and that the Shi'ar were pivotal in the invasion and containment of Earth during the Maximum Security event. One of the latest atrocities committed by the Shi'ar was ordering the extermination of Jean Grey's family, in an effort to quell any future conflicts with the Phoenix entity. Alternate Realities Please find the alternate realities Shi'ar on this page. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = 60 billion. | Powers = The average Shi'ar can lift 1 ton in earth-like gravity and has far greater stamina. Most Shi'ar have no other special abilities, though some are genetic throwbacks. These individuals possess wings which allow them to fly. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Superhuman, at least 1 ton with intensive exercise. According to Wasp, Shi'ar aren't stronger than humans. | Weaknesses = Since their blood does not generate its own heat, Shi'ar can not survive long in the cold. | GovernmentType = Imperial Empire ruled by Empress-Majestrix Lilandra Neramani | TechnologyLevel = Highly advanced, with warp-drive starships, and Stargate space-warping technology that allows for instantaneous travel between galaxies. Very Advanced; According to Beast, the Shi'ar Empire is a "highly advanced type 5 space civilization", presumably mentioning Kardashev scale. | CulturalTraits = Warrior culture | Representatives = * Leaders ** Lilandra Neramani ** Chancellor Araki ** D'Ken Neramani ** Deathbird (Cal'syee Neramani) ** K'tor ** Ka'ardum * Notable Individuals ** Deathcry (Sharra Neramani) ** Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) & Slipstream (Davis Cameron) (Mutants, Half-Shi'ar, Shi'ar Royalty) ** Adam-X (Adam Neramani) (Mutant, Half-Shi'ar) ** Black Light & White Noise (Shi'ar Royalty, Imperial Guards, powered) ** Cerise ** Electron (Imperial Guard, powered) ** Frr'dox ** Rook'shir & Korvus (Respectively Phoenix and able to wield the Blade of the Phoenix) ** Magique ** Nightscream ** Eric the Red ** Urizen Ul'var (Mummudrai) ** Warbird (Ava'Dara Naganandini) | Notes = * X-Men writer Ed Brubaker compared the Shi'ar to Star Trek's Romulans, saying they are "smart, aggressive, and mean". * The correct spelling is "Shi'ar", with the capital letter only on the S,Statement by Stuart Vandal and is misspelled "Shi'Ar" on some occasions. resume. ; "Galactus: Dawn of the Heralds" * The adjective form of the name can be both Shi'ar or Shi'arian. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Avian Form Category:Races of Aliens Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Shi'ar Empire Races